Adventure of Goka, the Twin Brother of Goku
by DiscoStu09
Summary: Goku has a twin brother that is raised alongside him, but unlike Goku, Goka doesn't lose the memories of his heritage. Now with a mission given to him from his father, he has to get strong enough to kill the tyrant Frieza. (Hiatus!)
1. Goku, Goka and Bulma

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball.**

**THIS STORY IS IN NO WAY CONNECTED TO 'TWIN HALF SAIYAN'S'. THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY ITS OWN SERIES!**

**Chapter 1 - Goku, Goka and Bulma**

A young boy that went by the name of Goka laid on a small field of short grass only a few metres away from his grandpa's small house. He was panting heavily due to the workout he had just endured and hoped that his twin would be back soon with some dinner. He and his brother Goku were identical and their grandpa gave them separate coloured Gi in order to tell them apart. The black spiky haired youth currently wore a red gi with dark blue wrist bands and he wore a small device that covered his left ear and connected with a slate of blue glass that covered his left eye.

This device was known as a scouter that Saiyan's wore that calculated power levels of people or animals. He knew of his heritage as unlike his twin Goku, he didn't hit his head as a child, so he still remembered what his father Bardock had told them. He had disabled the communication transmitter on both of their scouter's so that they wouldn't be discovered by Frieza's men.

He pushed a button at the bottom of his scouter and listened to his father's words.

"_Coric, this is your father Bardock. You and your brother Kakarot have been sent to Earth in order to wipe out all of its population however I'm telling you to change your mission. Instead of eliminating the Earth's inhabitants, I want you to help your brother protect the Earth's species. You see son, I was given the gift of foresight by a Kanassan and have foreseen our races destruction at the hand of a tyrant known as Frieza. You're both known as Saiyan warriors, the last few remaining in existence and you both have to grow strong in order to avenge our race. I have disabled the communication transmitter in both of your scouter's so they won't be able to find you. I've only given you this message Coric, for I had a vision showing that Kakarot loses his memory, so it is best that you keep both your heritage to yourself. Don't worry about Kakarot, he will become a very powerful warrior but I'm putting my faith in you to destroy Frieza, our fallen race depends on you. Good luck my son, your mother Kinomi also sends both of you her love."_

Goka sighed as his father's message ended; Gohan of course discovered this and helped both of them when they were young and weak. He raised them both like his own grandchildren until he died 3 years ago and Goka was extremely grateful to him. After he had heard the recording on the scouter about how they were initially here to destroy the people on Earth he could have killed them without anyone knowing. Yet, he raised them and trained them in martial arts despite knowing that until he was killed.

He grimaced at the reminder of his grandpa's death, he had been trampled by a monster, and well that's what Goku thought. He didn't know that it was either one of them after they had turned into a giant ape. He knew that the transformation increased their power by 10 fold but neither he nor Goku knew how to control it but he could always remember some of it. Fortunate for him, he couldn't remember trampling on his grandpa, so it was possible that it was Goku but he couldn't be sure. He figured he was able to remember some of it because he was aware of his Saiyan heritage while Goku didn't.

He sighed as he sat up, it was probably time for him to do some meditation, and he hoped that by focusing his mind and Ki that someday he might be able to control his transformed state. Also this way he could learn to harness his Ki which would enable him to fly and fire the Kamehameha wave that his grandpa learnt from Master Roshi.

"Goka!" An energetic voice shouted nearby, "I've got dinner and I brought a friend!"

Goka looked in the direction that his younger twin's voice came from and he could see him in his usual blue gi with red wristbands and his power pole on his back dragging a large fish. Behind him was a teenage girl with long purple hair in a pony tail and a pink shirt and skirt and along her chest was the word, Bulma.

Goka stood up and approached his grandpa's house and picked up his katana that his grandpa gave him by his tail. With it in its sheath, he swung it onto his back and tied it up before approaching his brother. He and his brother stood at 3'6" and his Katana fitted his height perfectly but he voiced his confusion of how he was supposed to use it when he was older. His grandpa told him that it automatically adjusts to his height, so it would always be a perfect fit for him. Still he thought that Goku's power pole was superior, but Gohan had assured him that it had its own special powers and he would have to find them out on his own.

"Who is your friend?" He asked dully as he activated his scouter and locked onto the girl revealing her power level to be at 4. He smirked inwardly, so she was no threat to them.

"This is Bulma" Goku said happily, "She is a girl!"

Goka rolled his eyes, "Obviously."

The young teen tilted her head to the right slightly and asked curiously, "You must be Goka. How come you can tell when your brother can't?"

Goka gave her a smirk, "Because I found some of these weird magazines that grandpa had, and they had all these girls without clothes on. So I could tell you were one cause of the lumps on your chest."

Bulma folded her arms across her chest with a slight blush on her face as she tried to shield their view of her developing breasts. She didn't know which one of them was worse, the clueless one or the perverted one.

"How did you get your hands on them?"

Goka shrugged, "I was just looking around through my grandpa's stuff when I found them."

Bulma sighed at the answer, trust an old man to have perverted magazines.

"So why are you in this area?" Goka asked interested, it wasn't often that someone came to this area.

"She is here to see grandpa." Goku answered as he put the large fish he caught over a small fire and began cooking it.

"Grandpa?" Goka asked, "You mean the orb thing?"

Goku frowned at his brother, "Grandpa isn't a thing."

"Sorry." Goka said sheepishly forgetting how important the ball was to Goku.

"Do you mind if I see... your grandpa?" Bulma asked Goku carefully.

"Sure." Goku answered, "The fish will take some time to cook, so we have time."

He ran into the house dragging Bulma with him, and Goku sighed with a slight smile, when it came to his grandpa, Goku was at his most energetic. He followed them and saw that Bulma had frozen at the sight of the small orange orb with four small red stars.

"This is a Dragon Ball!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Huh?" Goku asked.

"What is a Dragon Ball?" Goka questioned inquired.

"There are a total of seven of them and when they are all collected, a dragon is summoned and will grant any wish." Bulma explained much to Goka's interest.

'_Any wish? So I could wish for Frieza to die!'_

"Really?" Goku asked skeptically.

"Yes!" Bulma said, "Can I have it please? I've already collected 2 of them."

Goku scowled and held the ball closer to his chest and said protectively, "No it's mine! I'm not giving my grandpa to anybody!"

Bulma let out a mischievous smile and pulled up her skirt slightly and said seductively, "I'll let you take a peek."

Goku stuck his tongue out and said incredulously, "Why would I want to look at your dirty fanny?"

"IT ISN'T DIRTY!" Bulma screamed insulted.

"I'll take a look." Goka said much to Bulma's aggravation.

"What!?"

"Maybe if I see one up close, I'll understand why grandpa had so many magazines of the girls naked." Goka explained to her.

Bulma's eye twitched and then suddenly had an idea.

"How about both of you come with me?" She asked them sweetly and thought, _'Goku by himself would make a good bodyguard, but he did say that their grandpa trained them both. So together, no one will be able to hurt me.'_

"Why would we do that?" Both twins asked her in unison.

Bulma sweat dropped at the display, and answered, "Well don't you both want to explore the world, I mean, and it would be pretty boring just staying in the same place."

Goku looked slightly interested but Goka wasn't convinced and told her, "So, I need to train and this is a great place to do so."

Goku nodded, "Plus this is where grandpa raised us, we can't just leave."

Bulma looked thoughtful as she heard their reasons and smiled, she was one of the smartest teens in the world for a reason. It wouldn't be too hard to manipulate these two boys.

"I'm sure your grandpa would want to experience the world, being stuck here you don't get to experience just how fun is life. Also there are a lot of strong people out there in the world where you can test you skills against."

"You think so?" Goku asked, "Do you think grandpa would want me to?"

"I'm sure of it kid." Bulma reassured as Goka thought, _'Well I can't expect to beat Frieza in my first ever fight, so it would be good experience. Plus the chance that these Dragon Balls could possibly used to kill Frieza.'_

"I guess I'm in." Goka answered.

Goku nodded but told Bulma fiercely, "Okay me too, but I'm keeping my grandpa's Dragon Ball."

Bulma waved and told him reassuringly, "That's fine. Now pack your stuff and we will get going."

"We have to have dinner first!" Goku shouted as his stomach growled.

"Definitely!" Goka agree.

30 minutes and two full Saiyan's later, the group of three were ready to leave and Bulma pulled out a small capsule and told them, "Now, since you destroyed my car Goku, we're going to have to use another one."

She threw the capsule and when it hit the ground it suddenly became a motor bike in a cloud of smoke much to Goku and Goka's astonishment.

"What the hell did you just do?!" Goku questioned in amazement.

"You're a witch!" Goku accused pointing his right index finger at her.

Bulma looked offended at the remark, "I am not you moron! I just threw a Dynocap!"

Goku looked at her cautiously, "A Dynocap?"

"The hell is that?" Goka piped up.

"My dad created them." Bulma explained with a hint of impatience in her voice, "They were created for the purpose of making objects compact and easy to transport. With a push of a button, the object is forced into a small capsule and then you're able to carry them in your pocket."

She held out a few capsules to show them as they looked on with interest and she informed them, "One of these also contains a full house."

"What seriously?" Goka asked in awe.

Bulma nodded, "Now if you're done asking questions, let's get going."

Bulma sat on the bike and prepared to take off as both Goka and Goku climbed onto the back and held on tightly.

"Let's go!" Bulma shouted as she ignited the bike and sped off down the road at a furious pace much to the twin Saiyan's enjoyment. After a few minutes of speeding down the road, Bulma decided to ask Goka something that was on her mind since she had met him.

"Hey Goka, what is that device on your face?"

"This is a scouter, it's something that grandpa invented for me." Goka lied, "He didn't make one for Goku because he would probably break it."

Goku chuckled sheepishly, he had asked grandpa why he didn't get one and he was given that exact same reasoning. He also knew that his grandpa was right.

"But what does it do?" Bulma pressed on curiously.

Goka shrugged, "It shows peoples power levels, so I'll know before the fight if I can beat them or not."

"Wow." Bulma said impressed, "Do you mind if I take a look at it?"

"Sure." Goka answered, "When we stop for the night you can, but break it and I'll end you."

Bulma gulped hearing the threat at the end, "Yeah sure no problem, I'm quite the science wiz, so I know how delicate some devices can be."

Goka nodded.

With a grin, Bulma sped up; it wouldn't be long now until she gathered all seven Dragon Balls and wished for the perfect boyfriend.

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

**Power Levels:**

**Goku = 12**

**Goka = 20**

**Bulma = 4**

**The reason Goka is currently stronger than Goku is because he has a goal and has to get strong enough to complete it. Goku on the other hand, is just a child that enjoys fighting, so he doesn't have the same drive to get stronger which as all Dragon Ball fans knows, is going to change soon.**

**Before Bardock headed off to Planet Meat to meet up with his team, he had a vision of Frieza destroying Planet Vegeta and one of Goku on Earth. It provided enough details to reveal that Goku had lost his memory and so it prepare his sons, he recorded an encrypted a message onto Goka's scouter in order to get him to prepare himself for fighting Frieza.**

**In this story, Goku's plot will remain very similar to canon and his and Goka's story will diverge after the 21****st**** Budokai tournament. So this story will mainly follow Goka's adventure and will end at the end of Dragon Ball (anime). I'll post a sequel that will end at the Cell Games Saga and I doubt I will do anymore than that.**

**As for a pairing for Goka, I haven't decided yet, but it will be an earthling, so if anyone has a character they want to recommend then please go ahead. It can be any except Chi-Chi. Also if anyone wants to recommend their own OC, then give me the details and I'll gladly take it under consideration.**

**For all those reading my Bleach: Tensa Zangetsu's True Power and Pokémon: Rise of a Legend, I apologize to you all for my lack of updates and promise that they will be updated within the next 2 weeks!**


	2. Resting for the Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball.**

**Chapter 2 – Resting for the Night**

"Why the hell did you stop suddenly?" Goka complained as Bulma suddenly stopped the vehicle.

"I have to make a pit stop." Bulma replied annoyed.

Goka glanced at their surroundings and saw that there ground was covered in rock and grass, but he didn't see any reason to stop.

"What for?" Goku questioned unhappily, he had been enjoying the ride on the strange vehicle.

Bulma ignored him and got off the bike and told them, "Excuse me; I'll be back in a sec."

"Why? Where are you going?" Goku asked confused.

A tick mark appeared above Bulma's left eye and she yelled, "Don't you have any idea what a lady means when she says 'excuse me' you oaf!"

With that she ran off behind a large rock where the two boys couldn't see her and Goku came to the realisation, "Oh, so she has to go pee. Well, why does have to go way over there? Why can't she do it right here like a normal person?"

Goka shrugged, "I guess she is just strange like that."

"I hope she hurries. I want to fly again like before." Goku said happily as he remembered Bulma driving extremely fast over a big hill and they went flying into the air.

Goka grinned, he too enjoyed that part of the journey most, and it just further drove him to learn how to fly.

"AHHH!" A loud female voice suddenly screamed and both Goka and Goku knew that it came from Bulma. They jumped off the bike and headed towards where she ran off to as Goku said, "I wonder what's wrong now? I hope her weenie didn't get bitten by a snake."

Goka rolled his eyes while running alongside his twin; he forgot that Goku didn't know that girls didn't have a penis.

When the two off them appeared behind the large rock, they saw a large green and yellow Pterodactyl holding Bulma in his claws.

"Brats, who are you?! Are you part of her pack?!" The Pterodactyl growled menacingly.

"We just met her." Goku said innocently, "Are you a friend of hers?"

The Pterodactyl didn't have a chance to answer before a small fist buried into his stomach and he immediately let go of Bulma due to the pain. Bulma grimaced as she hit the ground and she quickly scurried behind Goku who was looking confused on why his brother attacked the dinosaur.

"You little bastard!" He growled as he grabbed his stomach.

"For a carnivore, you aren't very strong." Goka taunted him with a smirk on his face, "I guess we will be having Pterodactyl for dinner."

The flying dinosaur roared and attempted to clamp onto Goka with his large jaws, but Goka dodged the attack by jumping into the air. His jaws bit into the ground and he coughed up rocks and dirt and Goku swung his left foot into the back of his head. The force of the blow sent him face first into the ground unconscious.

Goka landed back on the ground and began walking slowly towards the downed dinosaur. Bulma on the other hand sighed in relief; it was a good thing that she had brought these two along.

"What's the time woman?" Goka asked arrogantly, feeling completely caught up in the thrill of his victory albeit against a weakling.

"My name is Bulma not woman!" She yelled at him angrily.

Goka just gave her a blank stare back and Goku chuckled sheepishly and whispered to Bulma, "Don't mind him; he tends to get cocky after beating someone."

"That's just great." Bulma sighed before yelling at Goka, "Its 5:30pm."

Goka nodded, and muttered under his breath so she didn't hear, "Took your time answering."

He then pulled out his katana and held it over the downed Pterodactyl. He grinned at Goku and asked, "Pterodactyl for dinner okay for you?"

"Yeah!" Goku cheered as Bulma gave them both a disgusted look, "You two aren't really going to eat that are you?"

"Of course we are." Goka told her with a nod, "Why wouldn't we?"

Goku agreed with his brother, "Sure we we've eaten snakes, raptors, crocodiles, Tyrannosaurus's, wolves and plenty of other things."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Bulma asked herself and she threw one of her Dynocaps into an open space and to both boys astonishment, out of the capsule appeared a rounded house.

"Holy crap!" Goka shouted, "You really can store a house in one of those!"

"Are you sure you're not a witch?!" Goku questioned pointing his power pole at Bulma.

"Of course not." Bulma said rolling her eyes, "Now if both of you are really going to eat that dinosaur then you can eat it outside!"

"Fine" Goka pouted and Bulma hurried inside to avoid the final blow that Goka delivered to the winged dinosaur.

Goka placed the now headless corpse on a long and tied it up as Goku gathered wood for a fire. Once the Pterodactyl was tied up, using his sword, he shaped another two logs into stands to hold the Pterodactyl.

With the wood gathered, and using the stands he placed their meal over the wood and with a quick burst of blue Ki, Goka unleashed a small blast at the wood creating a fire. He then sat down to wait until the meal is ready whilst Goku asked him,

"Does that still make you tired?"

Goka knew that his brother was referring to his Ki blast, Goku could do small ones like that but it exhausted him severely.

"Not really, I think I'm starting to get the hang of it."

Goku pouted unhappily and sat next his brother, "Every time I do it I lose all of my energy."

"You just need to improve your stamina that's all." Goka told him before grinning widely and he jumped up and said excitedly, "The best way to do that is to fight!"

He swung his right foot at a startled Goku who quickly rolled out of the way and Goka followed up with a punch which connected with Goku's right cheek. Goku recovered quickly to launch a kick at his brother but it was avoided by Goka ducking under it. However that didn't stop Goku as he unleashed a barrage of his most furious punches and kicks at his brother, aiming in all the areas that would do the most damage. Goka was able to deflect each blow without much trouble due to his superior speed along with the fact that Goku was aiming for the most obvious spots.

Goka allowed Goku to continue on the offensive for a few minutes making Goku waste his energy and the second that Goku's attack slipped for a second he struck. He pushed Goku's punch to the side making Goku stumble and followed up with a knee into the gut and then clasped his hands together and raised them over his head. He swung them down like a hammer into Goku's back and Goku crashed into the ground.

"Had enough?" Goka smirked.

Goku mumbled something into the ground and Goka chuckled when he heard his twin's stomach suddenly rumble.

"I guess that is enough." Goka decided as he checked on the meat, it would still be a while before it's finished.

An hour later both brothers had finished their Pterodactyl and headed inside to see what Bulma was doing. Both looked around the house with interest, it was a relatively clean place and looked like it could contain a lot of people.

"Wow, its night outside but it's day time in here!" Goku shouted in amazement and Goka looked on in curiosity as well. Goku then saw Bulma sitting at a small circular table just finishing her dinner.

"This is proof! You are a witch!" Goku shouted making her sigh.

"You don't even know what lights are? You have a long way to go Tarzan. These lights are created by electricity." Bulma explained.

"Electricity?" Goka inquired interestedly, they used candles to light up their small house.

"Yes Electricity is used to power most things in the world. Either with batteries" Bulma explained as she held up a small metal cylinder, "Or with power points." She then pointed at one of the small power points in the room.

"I see." Goka said in awe, "So this electricity is pretty important to the planet."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, that device on your face would use batteries." Bulma told him.

"Really?" Goka asked surprised.

Bulma at the corner of her eye noticed Goku looking around the house and saw that he wasn't too far away from the T.V and a mischievous grin appeared on her face. She grabbed the remote and when Goku was right next to it before turning it on.

The sudden picture along with the noise startled Goku making him jump back and look at it with confusion. Goka also looked interested in the strange device.

"How does that person fit in that box?" Goku asked.

Bulma rolled her eyes, not really interested in explaining, and changed the channel to a romance show. It showed a blonde hair woman and brown haired man about to kiss which caused hearts to appear in Bulma's eyes.

However Goku grabbed the remote and at just the moment they were about to kiss, he changed the channel to one with a large monster scaring Bulma who fell back on her behind. This action caused Goku to laugh loudly along with Goka who was sniggering to himself quietly.

"That wasn't funny!" Bulma screamed at the laughing boys when her nose suddenly picked up a disgusting aroma.

"That is disgusting, you both need a bath!"

"What's a bath?" The twins said in unison before Bulma groaned to herself and guided them into the bathroom. Once inside she plugs the hole in the bathtub and began filling it with a mixture of hot and cold water.

Bulma then turned back to the Saiyan twins and said reluctantly, "Now take off your clothes and get in the tub."

"Why?" Goka asked in the process of taking his clothes off alongside his brother.

"Just do as I say!" Bulma commanded trying to avoid staring at their penis's but she couldn't help be surprised by their size. They were both bigger than what she had expected them to be for a couple of boys, they must be about 2 inches long and they were deflated.

Bulma hid her blush and told them to get in the tub. It didn't take long for something to take her mind off their package and that was the fact that their tails were connected to their skin. She had thought that they were an accessory of some sort but they were actually real.

"So that was a bath huh?" Goku asked as he dried himself off with a white towel whilst his brother used a red one.

"We usually just swim in the lake." Goka informed her.

Bulma didn't reply to Goka's statement, instead she told them, "I'm going for a soak now so give me some privacy."

"Sure" Goka told her but Goku didn't reply as they left the bathroom and Goku looked back at the closed door with concern.

"What's up?" Goka asked his brother.

"How is she going to wash her back? I mean she doesn't have a tail, so she would need one of us to help her right?"

Goka shrugged, "I dunno."

Goku frowned and suddenly his eyes shone with determination and he hastily put his gi back on and said, "I'm going to go help her!"

With that he ran back to the bathroom as Goka looked on with slight amusement, from what he had learnt about Bulma so far, is that when it came to her body she was pretty private. He got the feeling that Goku was going to be screamed at and he was eager to see it. It didn't take long before Bulma was shouting, "YOU PERVERT! YOU'RE ONLY TWO YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME! GET OUT!"

Goka chuckled as he saw his brother flee the bathroom with plenty of items being thrown at him. A few minutes later Bulma came out of the bathroom in only a pink shirt and white panties.

"Geez I shouldn't be surprise, you guys are fourteen and no doubt going through puberty. Also the fact that I'm the first girl you've ever met not to mention one of the most beautiful it's understandable that you're both so perverted." Bulma said to him finally realising that explained why their manhood's had been larger than expected. She had thought they were just little boys that hadn't started puberty but since they were fourteen it was safe to assume that they were.

"Fourteen?" Goka asked confused, "Who told you that?"

"Goku did" Bulma answered while pointing at Goku.

Goka looked at his brother dully, "You still haven't learnt how to count past 10 yet have you?"

"Haha!" Goku laughed, "I only have 10 fingers; how am I supposed to count beyond that?"

"With your toes." Goka answered before turning back to Bulma, "We are actually both 12."

Bulma's eyes widened for a moment, if they were than it wasn't likely they were in their puberty stage. And that meant-.

'_NO!'_ Bulma thought loudly, she couldn't think about that, it was far too embarrassing.

"Hey Bulma this bed is really comfy!" Goku said as he bounced up and down on her bed, "This bed is really fun. It's been a long time since me and Goka has slept with somebody."

"Slept with? You've got to be kidding me!" Bulma said exasperated, "There is no way both of you are sleeping in the same bed as me!"

"What? Why?" Goku questioned sadly.

"It's a lot warmer sleeping with others." Goka informed her, "It gets cold here at night."

Bulma scowled and withdrew a large blanket and two pillows from the cupboard and laid them out on the floor.

"There! That is where you will both sleep got that?!"

Goku pouted as he got under the blanket, "Fine."

"Whatever." Goka shrugged and joined his brother.

"So it was just you two and your grandpa correct? So what happened to your parents?" Bulma asked while brushing her teeth.

"I dunno." Goku answered as Goka stiffened slightly but it went unnoticed as Goku continued happily, "I guess they abandoned us in the woods when we were babies and then Grandpa found us and raised us."

"How can you be happy about that?" Bulma asked skeptically, "They probably abandoned both of you because you have tails."

"Were you abandoned because you have a butt, on your chest?" Goku grinned at her.

"I told you back in the bathroom that it's not a butt! And who says that I was abandoned?! I just happen to be on summer vacation from school and I'm taking advantage of it. I've only got another 30 days to find the dragon balls before school starts again. I don't have all year like you two have."

It was then she noticed that both boys had dozed off causing her to scowl, "When you ask a question at least stay awake for the answer."

Grumbling to herself she went to bed hoping for a less troublesome day tomorrow. However just before she did, she notice Goka's scouter on the kitchen table and remembered that she wanted to have a look. As she picked it up she recalled the threat that Goka had made and handled it delicately however as she pressed the button to activate it her eyes widened.

**The Next Morning**

A loud scream pierced Goka's ears and he shot out of bed and he heard his brother yell at Bulma, "Your balls are gone Bulma!"

"What?!" A wide awake Bulma shouted and she bolted out of the bed over to the table where the bag containing her dragon balls were stored. Opening the bag up in a hurry out fell her two dragon balls much to her relief.

"Geez you freaked me out! Must have just been a nightmare." Bulma told him as she put her dragon balls back into her bed.

Goka looked confused, Goku wasn't the type to get nightmares and then he noticed a pair of panties, the same ones that Bulma had been wearing to bed on the floor. Understanding blossomed into his mind, Goku must have rested his head on her lap like he would with his their grandpa and realised that she had been missing something. No wonder Goku had freaked out.

"I'm going to go train some." Goku announced and ran outside whilst Goka began stretching preparing to join him.

"Wait a moment Goka." Bulma said, "I need to ask you something."

Goka folded his arms and gave her an annoyed look, he wanted to get out and do some training, "What is it?"

"I had a look out your scouter." Bulma began but Goka quickly interrupted her, "Did you break it?"

Bulma shook her head and answered hastily, "No its working fine, but the main issue is that it is in a language that I don't recognise."

'_Crap I forgot that my scouter is in an alien language. I got to think of something quickly!'_ Goka thought furiously and answered, "Oh that? Well grandpa was a strange man and when he created this device, he used his own language that he created. Of course it took a while for me to learn, and he used this language so that if someone somehow stole it, they wouldn't be able to understand."

"Really?" Bulma asked suspiciously.

"Yep" Goka told her, "He was alone for most of his life, so he had plenty of time to come up with one. Besides why would I lie to you? What do you think it is? Some type of alien language?"

Bulma blushed, "Of course not! I guess I'll take your word for it. Does Goku know the language?"

Goka raised his right eyebrow, "He struggles enough with the common tongue, and do you really think that he is capable of learning another more complex language?"

Bulma giggled, "I guess you're right, but why do you seem to be more knowledgeable then him? Did your grandpa teach you more or something?"

"Not really." Goka answered, "We all have our strengths and weaknesses. Education is just one of Goku's weaknesses that he has to improve."

Bulma nodded in understanding before going into the bathroom to get ready as Goka sighed in relief, he sometimes astounded himself with his quick thinking. Of course it wasn't his grandpa's language but the language he had learnt from his space pod on his way to Earth. Goku of course knew it all as well until he lost his memory.

Several hours later, and Bulma still wasn't finished in the bathroom, Goka mediated but was startled out of his thoughts when suddenly Goku slammed the door and shouted, "We have to help a turtle get back to the ocean!"

**Y****ou like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

**Now I'm going to take this moment to give you all a clearer picture of Goka's personality. Thanks to him remembering his Saiyan heritage, he takes a lot of pride in his power especially since he is on a planet full of 'weaklings'. So whenever he is defeated, well he won't take it well. He can also be quite arrogant and selfish and definitely doesn't just help someone for free; he will always have his own motive to helping someone. In a lot of ways, he and Goku are opposites, but when they fight together, well I'll let you read and find out. Also he may become a bit of a pervert due to Roshi's influence but I haven't fully decided on it yet.**

**A list of the classification of power levels...**

**Non-Trained:**

**Human Baby = 0.5**

**Human Child (Ages 1-9) = 1-1.5**

**Human Teen (10-21) = 2-4**

**Human Adult (22-60) = 4.5-6**

**Human Elderly (61-100) = 6-0.5**

**Trained but not Ki using:**

**Human Child (Ages 1-9) = 1-2**

**Human Teen (10-21) = 2.5-5**

**Human Adult (22-60) = 5-7**

**Human Elderly (61-100) = 7-0.5**

**In canon, Goku had a power level of 10 at the beginning, and had the ability to lift up a car. So with that in mind, humans that are trained but aren't taught to use their Ki are unable to lift a car, so their power must be under 10.**

**Dinosaur:**

**Depending on the dinosaur, their power can be between 2-30.**

**When I get to the tournament I'll give you all a more detailed list.**

**Also give me reviews on who you want paired up with Goka, as I said before that it can be anyone other than Chi-Chi. Also it doesn't just have to be a girl that appears in Dragon Ball, but can be someone who appears in Dragon Ball Z, of course that would mean you wait for the sequel before he is paired up with someone. I'll also accept any flings for him that you suggest.**


	3. Master Roshi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball**

**Check out my profile for details of the MA version of this chapter.  
**

**Chapter 3 – Master Roshi**

"Now why should we help you get to the ocean?" Goka asked the turtle who was riding on Goku's back.

Goku interrupted the turtle before he could answer, "Because I said that we would."

"That may be Goku, but we don't have time to make a pit stop." Bulma said annoyed, "We have to go find the next dragon ball."

"Then you shouldn't take hours in the bathroom doing your hair." Goku retorted remembering how long she took in the bathroom this morning.

"Look I don't mind helping." Goka said, "But all I want to know is what I get out of it?"

"The satisfaction of knowing you did something right." Goku said innocently.

Goka scowled, there was no stopping Goku when he was like this.

"I can help make you stronger." The turtle told Goka who just looked at him disbelievingly and retorted, "Yeah right."

He activated his scouter and it read the turtle's power level at .001.

Goka scoffed, "Power level is .001. That is the lowest reading I've ever recorded, and you reckon you can train me? Don't make laugh."

"Not me." The turtle told him, if he was insulted by Goka's remarks he didn't show it, "I know someone that can and he might be willing to teach both of you if you help me."

Goka glanced around at their surroundings and saw large rocks turned into rubble no doubt because Goku had destroyed them.

"You know someone that can train us?" Goka asked suspiciously, "That's pretty convenient, I think you just saw Goku's strength and are lying in order for us to take you to the sea."

Turtle shook his head, "No I'm being serious."

Goka remained silent for a moment and decided, "Fine we will take you, but if I find out that you're lying, then I'm going to have you for dinner. Got that?"

Turtle nodded hastily, "Very well."

"Yay!" Goku shouted, "Let's go!"

"Woman, what direction is the sea?" Goka demanded.

Bulma scowled, this brat had some nerve to order her around but part of her couldn't help be a bit excited by his attitude. Her parents never really disciplined on her, so she tended to get what she wanted and of course all the people at school wanted to be on her good side. So being ordered around was somewhat annoying and thrilling.

"In that direction." Bulma said as she pointed to the south.

"Any chance there is a dragon ball in that direction?" Goka asked her.

Pulling out her dragon ball radar and began to check out the location of a dragon ball to the south and to her surprise there was one about 200 kilometres away.

"Well I'll be darned; the ocean is only about 120 kilometres away, so it is located in the ocean somewhere."

Goka nodded, "So everyone wins, the turtle gets back to the sea, Goku gets to do something nice, you get your dragon ball and if he is telling the truth I might get a teacher. And if he is lying, then I've got something for lunch."

Turtle sweated heavily at the threat, thank god he was actually telling the truth.

Goku ran the journey with Turtle on his back whilst Goka followed and Bulma was forced to keep up by riding on her motorbike. Just as they were closing in on their journey, they were cut off by a large bear thief that wielded a large Chinese broadsword.

"What do you want?" Goka said annoyed.

"I want your Turtle!" He demanded, "I just love to eat Turtle, not fond of humans however as they give me heart burn. Since I'm so generous, leave the Turtle and I will let you all live."

"I think we should do what he says." Bulma said fearfully.

"No he is my friend Bulma; I'm not going to let this monster eat him." Goku said in Turtle's defence.

"Yet he will allow his brother to eat me." Turtle mumbled under his breath.

Goka grinned in excitement, and withdrew his katana and told his brother, "Goku, take Turtle to the sea and leave this to me, I'm quite excited to test my abilities with my sword."

"Okay." Goku shrugged, and began to run down the road and yelled to Bulma, "Come on Bulma!"

"I'm right behind you!" Bulma shouted and took off after him.

The bear thief just grinned and let them past, he was more focused on Goka, "After I take care of you, I'll just kill you first and then attend to them."

Goka smirked after activating his scouter, "You seem pretty cocky for an inferior being, and your power level is only at 8."

The bear thief looked interested at the device on his face, "That little trinket will surely be worth some money, I'll take that off your corpse and sell it."

"You didn't just decide to take my scouter did you?" Goka whispered threateningly, his face now set into a deep scowl, "Nobody touches my scouter without my permission. Prepare to die!"

The bear laughed loudly, "Don't tell me you think that your puny little katana can withstand the power of my Azure Dragon Sword."

"Fancy name." Goka commented, "Show me what it can do!"

"Fine, then take this Kid!" The bear said as he brought down his large blade towards Goka's head but Goka vanished and his sword smashed into the ground sending up a shockwave.

"You're going to have to be much faster than that." A voice said from behind him and the bear spun around to see Goka standing 10 metres away.

"I told you to show me your sword's power, if it has a name that means it must have some sort of ability."

"Alright then." The thief said and raised his sword into the air and swung it downwards and Goka's eyes widened when he saw the blade extend rapidly. He lifted his sword above his head and blocked the incoming strike.

Goka grinned as the bear struggled to overpower him, "That's a nice ability, a shame that it is futile against me because you are too weak."

"How dare you brat!" The bear growled.

Goka suddenly forced the blade off of his own and the bear's eyes widened when Goka suddenly vanished and the next moment he roared in pain as his sword arm was cut off. He fell to his knees in pain and clutched his bleeding stump tightly.

Goka sighed as he rested his sword on his shoulder, "How am I ever going to get strong enough to kill Frieza if I only fight weaklings like this?"

The bear growled painfully, "What... are you... talking about?"

Goka just gave him a bored look, "It doesn't concern you. Goodbye."

"Wait!" He said fearfully but Goka ignored him and with a slice of his sword, the bear's head was removed from his shoulders. Blood poured freely down the headless body and some even splattered onto Goka's face which he rubbed away with the upper part of his gi. As he lowered his blade, it began to glow white much to Goka's astonishment and he saw the bear's sword suddenly vanished.

Looking confused, he tried channelling Ki into his Katana and to his surprise, the blade shone a pale blue and extended by 20 metres. He quickly cut off the Ki he was pouring into the sword as the blade receded back to its normal length.

"Wow." Goka muttered, "I guess this is what grandpa said about this sword being special."

Spinning it in his hand, he put his sword back in its sheath and glanced at the corpse in contemplation on what he should do with it. Shrugging he decided to just leave it there, he was sure a carnivore would find it eventually, besides he had to hurry, there was a turtle that needed to keep its promise.

When he finally reached the beach later that afternoon, he saw Goku playing in the water with Bulma standing not too far away in the sand. He quickly took a moment to observe the scenery since it was the first time he had seen the ocean and he had to admit, it was an incredible sight.

Goku was the first to notice his brother's approach and told him, "Don't drink the water! It's very salty and gross!"

"Umm okay." Goka said gratefully as he did have a thought about getting a drink. He quickly looked around and asked, "Where is the turtle?"

"He went into the sea and said he would come back later." Goku said happily.

Goka blinked and said dully, "You did what?"

"He let the turtle go!" Bulma said angrily.

"What's the big deal?" Goku asked innocently.

"Dammit Goku!" Goka said angrily, "That dam turtle fooled you! He isn't coming back!"

"Gosh, that would be rude." Goku said rubbing the back of his head, "Then again, he would have come back if someone didn't threaten to eat him."

"Goku, shut up!" Goka said annoyed.

All he got in reply was Goku sticking his tongue at him with a large grin on his face.

Half an hour later, they continued to wait on the beach much to Goka and Bulma's aggravation and several times they demanded to go but Goku just said that turtle will be back. Just when it got to the point where Goka was ready to forcibly drag Goku with them, Goku shouted pointing at the sea, "Look someone is coming!"

Goka activated his scouter and picked up the turtle's power level and to his astonishment, there was another with him that had a power level of 60. Perhaps the turtle wasn't lying. However he was further surprised to see that it was an old man that was riding the turtle; it couldn't possibly be him could it?

"I told you that he would come back!" Goku told his friends happily.

"Are these the people that helped you?" The old man asked his companion.

"Yes they are, especially the boy in the blue gi."

"Hello there!" The old man said jumping off the back of the turtle, he wore a red Hawaiian shirt, with sunglasses; he had a long white beard and moustache along with a bald head. What caught Goka's focus however was the Dragon Ball around his neck and the large turtle shell on his back.

'_He reminds me of someone, but I can't quite put my finger on it.' _Goka thought.

"You deserve a reward." The old man said to Goku, he then shouted into the air, "Come to me Magic Carpet!"

Nothing happened as the old man sweat dropped and the Turtle said, "The carpet is at the cleaners remember Master?"

"Oh that's right."

'_A turtle calling him master?'_ Goka thought, _'No it couldn't be, could it?'_

"Hmm, I know, come to me flying Nimbus!"

Suddenly a small yellow cloud came shooting down from the sky and parked right next to the old man.

"Here you go kid. If you are able to ride it, then you can have it."

Goku looked confused, "Okay." He then proceeded to leap onto it and to the old man's surprise, he stayed on it.

"Well I'll be, looks like it is yours kid. Only those with a pure heart can ride the Nimbus Cloud."

Goka watched his brother fly around on his new cloud and then focused on Bulma trying to convince him to give her the Dragon Ball. He watched in amusement when she lifted her dress up revealing her naked lower body to the old man who released a large gash of blood from his nose and as promised, he gave her the Dragon Ball.

"Old man, are you Master Roshi?" Goka asked him.

"That's my name." Roshi said, "And you're the kid who threatened to eat Turtle."

Goka shrugged, "I don't trust people easily. If he had told us that the person who could train us was you, I would have been a little more understanding. I thought he was just screwing us over."

"I see." Roshi said.

"So you're the man who trained our grandpa Gohan right?" He asked gaining Goku's attention.

"Your grandpa?!" Roshi said surprised before he finally noticed his tail. "Oh that's right, I remember him telling me about adopting two boys with tails."

"You trained our grandpa?!" Goku asked excitedly as the Nimbus hovered a few metres away.

"That's right, how is he doing?"

"Grandpa died a long time ago." Goku said sadly.

"What?!" Roshi asked shocked before regaining his composure and said gloomily, "I'm sorry to hear that."

He perked up suddenly when he remembered why Turtle was threatened and said joyfully, "How about you both come to my Island and I will train you like I did for Gohan."

"Really?!" Goku asked delighted.

Goka grinned but they had something to finish first, "I'm in, but we have to finish collecting the Dragon Balls."

He could have sworn he head Bulma sigh in relief.

"Very well." Roshi said, "Once you have finished, come to my Island and we will begin training."

Both Son twin's nodded before they all went their separate ways, Roshi and Turtle back home and Goka, Goku and Bulma headed off to the location of the next Dragon Ball.

"Hey Bulma, Goka, you want to try riding the Nimbus?" Goku asked as he flew on the nimbus as Bulma and Goka walked towards Bulma's motorcycle.

"Alright, I will try." Bulma said as she tried to get on the cloud but she fell straight through much to Goku's amusement.

"Haha... Looks like you aren't pure hearted Bulma." Goku laughed.

Bulma stood up angrily and yelled back, "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT YOU WON'T FIND ANYONE AS BEAUTIFUL AND PURE HEARTED AS ME! THIS STUPID CLOUD JUST DOESN'T WORK PROPERLY!"

Goku just laughed before asking Goka, "Why don't you give it a try?"

"No need." Goka told him, "I already know that I'm not pure hearted."

"Maybe you should start becoming one then." Goku suggested.

Goka snorted, "No thanks, I like the way I am." _'A pure heart isn't what is going to help me defeat Frieza.'_

"Oh by the way Bulma." Goka said gaining her attention as she sat on her motor cycle, "You do realise that Goku took off your panties this morning don't you?"

"What?!" Bulma asked shocked, before gingerly touching her lower area and understood that they weren't there... Which meant that she just showed the old man...?

"GOKU!" She shouted ferociously, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE OFF MY UNDERWEAR!"

"I was just looking for your balls." Goku answered innocently, however he was soon forced to fly high into the air as Bulma suddenly started throwing whatever she could find which was mainly rocks at him.

Goka chuckled in amusement before suddenly Bulma turned her attention to him, "AND YOU! IF YOU KNEW THAT HE AHD TAKEN THEM, THEN WHY YOU ALLOWED ME TO MOON THAT OLD MAN!"

Goka looked at her with wide eyes and quickly sprinted off and she chased after him on her motorcycle with Goku flying in the air above them laughing all the way.

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

**Roshi's Power level at 60 is because he is wearing his large shell and is in his base form. Without the shell and powered up to 50% he is at, 100 and at full power is 140.**

**Answering the readers:**

**Comment: **The only Ki move Goku had in Dragon Ball was the Kamehameha.

**Reply:** That is very true, however due to Goka having the Saiyan heritage; he knew that Ki blasts were possible. And of course, once Goku saw that he was able to do it, he just had to try as well. Kind of like when Goku first saw Roshi use the Kamehameha.

**Question:** Is Goka going to tell Goku about their heritage later in the story?

**Answer:** He might, I can't give too much away but him keeping their heritage a secret will put a strain on their bond. Goku doesn't know it yet, but he will find out eventually that Goka is hiding something important about their past.

**Q:** Will Goka always be stronger then Goku or will they have the same amount of power?

**A:** Goka will not always be stronger; it would be a pretty dull story if he was. He will have the edge over Goku for a while, but that will change, especially after the 21st Budokai tournament.

**C:** Launch (Blonde and Blue Haired girl with a split personality) and Goka have a one or few time Fling. Just so Goka has some experience in the...love department. I can't really remember most the girls in the Dragon Ball series, but remember some the Dragon Ball Z series. It would be interesting for Goka to be with 18, but I like the idea of Krillin and 18. I could see how Goka could get with Krillin ex-girlfriend from the Garlic Junior Saga and have a fling with her.

**R:** Thank you for your suggestions, #18 is one that has definitely crossed my mind. Launch would be an interesting fling for him. As for Marron, well I don't know if I will do the Garlic jnr saga yet, but if I do then she would be on the list.

**C:** Remember to Update "Two-Half Saiyan's" story as soon as possible.

**R:** I love writing the Two Half Saiyan's; I've got plenty of twists in store for that story. So yes I will get that updated as soon as possible, the only challenge is that I've got to update my other stories as well.

**C:** Goka should be paired with Bulma, after all that combination is already working now. Vegeta can be paired up with some other random Saiyan survivor, or killed.

**R:** I've definitely thought of Goka/Bulma. I also have big plans for Vegeta too. Whether he will be with Bulma or someone else remains unclear.

**C:** But a story about Goku knowing his heritage and about Frieza would be a good story as well.

**R:** There is a story that I've found that was really good, only problem is that it hasn't been updated in 3 years which is a real shame. It is 'AU: A Saiyan Warrior' by darksupersayian.

**C:** After all there are a few people that can read minds.

**R:** *Smiles mischievously*


End file.
